


Sweetheart

by orphan_account



Series: Rumbelle [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hospital Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting after 2x16 because she needs to remember and he just looks too sexy in the end of the episode and they just need hospital sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

„Just… just let me go! I feel alright, okay?! I need to go!”

“Miss, you’re…”  
“I’m Belle, I own the local library and I need to go because my one true love is dying!.. Don’t touch me again! I know who I am and I am not crazy!”

“Miss, you need to calm down.”  
“I need to get out of here!”

He can hear her as he still walks through the corridor of the hospital. His hearts jumps as he can hear what she says, saying that she’s Belle… she remembers… He walks faster, feeling the throbbing in his ankle but he doesn’t care. Again on his feet and alive and just needed to see her, the only one who was and ever is able to love him. Belle, who always loved him and will always do…

“Don’t ever again come close to me with that thing!”

“Miss…”

“No! Not ´Miss-Calm-Down` anymore! You will let me go or…”

“Or what?”

“Or I will throw you over the town line with my own hands…”

Everybody looks up at the sound of his voice as he stands in the doorframe. “Don’t dare to touch her,” he hisses at the nurse. Immediately she sinks the needle in her hand, swallows once and taking a step backwards. “Out. Now.” Because you simply don’t mess with Mr. Gold, neither with Rumplestiltskin, she leaves the room fast. He shuts the door, shutting down the window blind and in the next moment Belle flings her arms around his neck.

“I remember, Rumplestiltskin, I remember everything! I’m so sorry… I thought you were dying… after you hung up I… I just…” She couldn’t speak anymore through her tears, her crying of relief and sorrow at the same time.

“Shh… It’s alright; I’m here, Sweetheart…” He puts his arms around her, holding her close. He rests his cheeks against her hair, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of her hair. How good it feels to have her in his arms again, to hear her calling him by his name.

“I’m so sorry… Everything that I have said and done…”

“Shhh… it’s not your fault, Sweetheart. Now I am here and everything will be alright.”

“I thought you were dying… and that I never ever going to see you again…”

Her cries are crushing his heart. “I’m sorry, my love… I didn’t want you to…”

“I love you… I love you, Rumplestiltskin.”

These words with her voice are pure balm for his soul. He closes his eyes again, sighing before he brings her to look at him with one hand on her cheek. “I love you, Belle… I love you more than you can imagine and I promise that nothing and no one will ever tear us apart again.”

With a sigh she closes her eyes as his lips are touching hers. She presses more against him, never wants to break this kiss. Now this nightmare has an end. She remembers again, knowing she’s not crazy, is herself again, having her true love in her arms again, alive! It feels so good, so right. Never again she wants to let go of him. One hand slowly buries into his hair, pulling lovingly at it while she deepens the kiss. Only now she knows how much she misses the texture of his hair beneath her fingers, to stroke through it, pulling at it and knowing how much he loves it. His little growl sends a hot shiver down her spine. She breaks the kiss, looking up to him. Her breath already goes a bit faster. Only now she sees that he’s wearing no jacket, no coat, only the waistcoat and a shirt, half open, getting only a glimpse of his bare chest… It’s doing things to her.  

He sees her look, sees how she slowly licks over her lips. He should be ashamed for that they are still in the hospital; she is still wearing that awful piece of clothing, her hair is only a mess… but damnit, he needs her! He needs her so desperately and not only to feel alive again… He presses his lips again on her, holding her close and eliciting a sweet sigh from her as his tongue strokes over her lips, slipping between them as she opens them for him with a low moan. How lovely that sounds in his ears. How much he had missed that! Missed her!

But it’s his Belle, his lovely, brave and true Belle that grabs him by his collar, pulling him with her as she walks backwards towards the bed. His cane simply falls to the ground and he doesn’t care about it as she starts to undo his waistcoat, continuing to kiss him senseless.

She hops onto the bed, drawing him between her legs as her fingers hastily open one button after the other until she pushes the waistcoat off him and starts with his shirt. Slowly she tears her lips from his, wandering down to his chin and deeper to his throat. She can hear his heavy breath, more frantic, the little whisper of her name as she starts to spread light kisses and tender bites over the thin skin. A sound of relish leaves her lips as she can feel his bare skin beneath her fingers as she gets rid of his shirt. Warm and smooth skin she caresses with her hands and lips.

He only can simply enjoy her actions with closed eyes and giving in into these wonderful feelings she’s giving him. Only that she can take off his waistcoat and shirt he takes his hands off her. Immediately afterwards he places a hand into her hair, the other one on her shoulder. They shouldn’t do it, most of all not there but neither of them could resist anymore. She wants him, he wants her, and so what should be so wrong about that? He moans her name, dark and full of desire, as she opens hastily his belt. So curious, so brave… his sweet, little Belle… He pulls her closer, pressing his hips more into her hands. It only needs a brief touch of her slim fingers to let the urgent need and heat rising within him, to harden.

Softly he brushes her hands away after he unzipped his suit pants, kissing her deeply with all the love he is able to. His hands are shaking as much as his breath as he places them on her thighs, pushing that awful piece of clothing higher. This delicate skin beneath his fingers, warm and soft flesh that trembles only for him.  
She slides more onto the bed, drawing him by his waistband onto it, pulling him closer. She sighs against his lips as he pushes the hospital gown higher. She elicits a moan from him with her hands in his hair, pulling softly at it. She knows too well how much he loves her hands in his hair, when strokes through it, pulling and it, more and more demanding. And he knows how much she loves his hair, how much she adores it. A low growl slips from his lips as she pulls at his hair, sending he wave of heat through his body, building up an urgent need. A throbbing and tightening feeling that grows stronger with every second, with every touch of hers. Her delicious sigh of his name while she pulls at his hair, placing her thighs around his waist…

Within seconds she’s rid of that hospital gown, arching her body into his hands as those start to caress her breasts. She lays her head back, sighs his name in pleasure and rubbing her hip against his, against his hardness while his hands are cupping her breasts, squeezing them softly, rubbing with his thumbs over her already hardened rosy buds. Tender bites he spreads over her neck, stroking with his tongue over these lovely spots and eliciting more and more delicious sounds from her. She’s twisting his senses with her lustful voice, her sound of desire, desire for him. The knowledge that she really, truly loves him, desires him, having her back…

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart… I can’t wait any longer,” he breathes against her ear.

His hot breathe tickles her, making her trembling. “Don’t be sorry… I want you… I need you… Rum, please…”

That she’s begging after him… Only seconds later every unnecessary piece of clothing lies on the floor. He presses himself onto her, his lips against the skin of her neck, one hand sliding down between her legs. She moans his name, laying her head back. How wet and ready she is for him, how hot and slick… He growls against her skin, kisses and bites the sensitive skin, moving his fingers until she begs for him again. How sweet she sounds when she begs for him…

He withdraws his fingers and thrusts his hips forward. Her lustful moan is like music in his ears. Pulling at his hair, scratching with her fingers over his back, moving her hips upwards to meet his with every thrust… His heart is racing, his breath frantic, the blood rushes trough his veins. Feeling her again this way, so intimidate, hearing her voice full of desire, moaning and sighing, her hot breath against his skin, having her hot and trembling body beneath him… He buries his face in the crook of her neck, deeply inhaling her scent. It feels so good, so right… better than everything else. He growls as she tightens around him, pressing her legs more into his sides. A shudder runs through her body by his growl, rushes between her legs where she can feel him hard and deep with every thrust. Again she tightens around him, holding him closer, feeling how he hardens and fasten his pace. Exactly how she wants him, how she needs him. How they both need it to feel alive again.

He groans her name as she whimpers his. How she whimpers his name… everytime it’s nearly enough to send him over the edge. Her sweet voice sounds so delicious when she whimpers his name… He embraces her tightly, moaning and growling her name against the skin of her neck like a prayer.

She pulls firmly at his hair as the heat within her becomes unbearable, demanding, pleading after more, after all of him. She throws her head back, moaning his name as she gets to feel all of him. It is perfect, exactly how she needs to feel him. She trembles beneath him and only a few thrusts more and he pushes her over the edge with a low scream of his name.

He follows her, shudders above her as he holds her so very close. He pants his breath against her skin, resting still. Her arms lying now loosely around his shoulders, lazily she strokes through his hair. She sighs happily, snuggles her cheeks against his. She feels so content, so happy and he felt never before so alive like right in that moment.

“I love you, Belle… You are everything to me…”

She sighs at his words, his voice, turning her head to look at him. Her eyes are still hazy, still feverish with desire. “I love you too… you have no idea how relieved I am that you’re alive… that you’re here… that I am… myself again.”

Lovingly he strokes over her hair, smiling. The special, lovingly smile only she can draw from him. “Everything will be alright again, my love… nothing will ever again tear us apart, I promise, because you’re the only one who can set me on fire…”

“And I love you when you’re inflamed.” With a smile she presses her lips onto his, sealing this promise with a passionate kiss. 


End file.
